


Nicotine

by BlueTeamSucks



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: College AU, M/M, Multi, Sexual Content, long set up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeamSucks/pseuds/BlueTeamSucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash gripped the red, plastic cup in his left hand tightly. He had almost finished the mysterious, bad-tasting drink that York had gotten for him. He was pretty sure that it was some type of alcohol. It tasted gross, Wash was only still drinking it for appearances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nicotine

Wash gripped the red, plastic cup in his left hand tightly. He had almost finished the mysterious, bad-tasting drink that York had gotten for him. He was pretty sure that it was some type of alcohol. It tasted gross, Wash was only still drinking it for appearances.

He was leaning against the wall at a crowded party, trying not to look awkward. This was his first official college party and Wash wanted to try and make a good impression on the upperclassmen who were there.

"Hey, buddy!" A very drunk York bounced up to Wash, obviously stifling giggles. He nudged Wash off of the wall and gestured to a very tall blonde guy supporting a very tall blonde girl. "This is North and South, they're sophomores."

Wash glanced over at them, not really knowing who was who, but he grinned anyways. "Hey. Nice to meet you, I'm Wash."

The guy smiled back. "North. This is my drunk twin, South."

Wash's eyebrows shot up. "Wow! Twins, huh? That's pretty cool that you guys go to the same school."

"Yeah, it's really nice. I can make sure that South doesn't drink herself to death while I'm studying." North rolled his eyes as South struggled against his grip.

Wash laughed lightly. "I have an older sister who went to college before me, I know how it is. I used to have to skype her to make sure that she did her homework on time."

"She sounds exactly like South." North shook his head fondly at his sister, then he noticed someone else in the crowd of people and waved them over. South perked up instantly and started to become a bit more alert as a short girl with a sidecut bounced over.

"Hey, South! Hey, North." She grinned at the two people she knew, then turned her attention to the drunk York and slightly buzzed Wash. "Hi, I'm Connie. I'm a junior here."

Wash offered her his hand. "I'm Wash. That's York." He jerked his head at his giggling friend as Connie shook his hand.

"Oh? Carolina's boyfriend?" Connie tilted her head to the side and squinted at York suspiciously.

Wash snorted as York drunkenly slid down the wall. "Somehow."

Connie, North, and South all laughed at that. Wash tried not to look too pleased at himself. Connie nudged his shoulder lightly and Wash had to take a step back to stay standing. For someone so tiny, she was pretty strong. "So, you're a freshman, right? How do you like it here so far?"

Wash nodded and shifted the red cup in his hands. "Yeah, I got here yesterday. It's alright so far, everything is pretty big. Including my roommate."

"Yeah, I remember you now! You're Maine's roommate, right? Wow, small world," North interjected with a smile.

"Yup, that's me. He's here somewhere, I think he's watching Carolina to make sure that she doesn't do anything stupid. She's like York when she's drunk, except more of an adrenaline addict. It's honestly kind of scary to watch." Wash scanned the crowd for his roommates' bald head that towered above everybody else.

As Wash looked around for Maine, he caught the gaze of a tall, mysterious looking guy leaning up against the wall. He had brown skin and dark hair that was pulled back into a messy ponytail. A few strands fell in front of his intense green eyes.

Wash's breath hitched and he quickly looked away from the beautiful stranger. He easily found Maine in the crowd, being dragged toward them by Carolina. "Hey, Wash! York, come get another drink with me," she demanded.

Maine blocked her from moving. "Nope."

"Yeah, Maine is right. No more for you two," North insisted, helping heft York up on his free shoulder. "How far away is your dorm building?" He asked Maine, trying to carry both South and York. Maine supported Carolina easily as he pulled out his phone to give North directions. Connie was distracted by a British guy with an amazing mustache.

Wash spun around, momentarily lost and alone. He moved to take a step toward the door, but somebody walked right in front of him. Wash ran right into him, nearly spilling what was left of his drink. "Oh, shit. I'm sorry."

The guy that he had run into grinned up at him. Wash's heart nearly stopped. He was over a foot shorter than Wash, but just as well-built. He was Asian and had dark hair that was brushed back from his pretty, brown eyes. He had several facial piercings, one on his lip, a few in both ears, and a couple of bars through his right eyebrow.

"Hey. My name's Felix. Sorry about that." Felix smiled at him with perfectly straight teeth.

"No, it's my fault. I literally have two left feet, even when I'm not dancing. I'm Wash, by the way." Wash tried not to look flustered as he rubbed at the back of his neck.

Felix cocked his head to the side. "Wash? Is that short for something?"

Wash could feel somebody else approaching. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see the guy he had made eye contact with earlier walking up to them. "Um, yeah. It's short for Washington. That's my last name."

"Oh, that's cool! Hey, Locus." Felix nodded to the other guy, who came to stand next to him. "This is Wash. Wash, this is my boyfriend, Locus."

Wash shot a smile to Locus. "Hey."

Locus just stared down at him, his mouth in a straight line. "Hello."

Felix briefly narrowed his eyes at Locus, then turned his attention back to Wash. He took at couple steps closer and Wash would've backed up if there hadn't been a wall behind him. Their chests were practically touching and Wash could feel the red starting to creep onto his cheeks. "How are you liking college so far, Wash?"

Locus just stood there and watched them as Felix pressed his body against Wash's. Wash awkwardly shrugged in the little space that he had left. "It's alright.. I- I mean, um, it's not bad, it's just that I, um... Uh..." He trailed off as Felix giggled girlishly at his stuttering.

"You're so fucking adorable, oh my God," Felix laughed quietly. He pressed his thigh between Wash's legs and stood on his tiptoes. Wash mentally shrugged and leaned down to close the gap between them.

Felix was just as rough as Wash had expected. He wasted no time in licking, biting, and pulling at Wash's lips with his teeth. Felix's hands came up to pull on Wash's hair, pressing their lips together even harder. Wash let his hands rest lightly on Felix's hips.

Felix tasted like alcohol and lipstick. Wash wasn't sure if he had kissed someone wearing it or if he had put it on himself. Suddenly, there was another set of hands on him. Wash's eyes snapped open in surprise, but Felix's tight grip on his hair kept him from pulling away. Locus stood next to them, one hand on the small of Wash's back and the other was finding its way under Wash's shirt. His hands were cold and it took Wash a moment to relax into his touch.

Just as Locus' hands started to move even lower, somebody started to call his name. "Wash, buddy! Come on, North and Maine are makin' us leave."

Wash jumped as Felix and Locus backed off. Luckily, York hadn't seen anything as he stumbled toward them. "I'll be right there," Wash told him, his voice cracking.

"Maine says now."

"Alright, alright. Jesus." Wash separated himself from Locus and Felix. He shot them an apologetic look and mouthed a quick sorry to them. Felix looked irritated, but Locus nodded in understanding.

York pulled Wash away from them and out of the house. The others were waiting on the porch for them. As soon as they were outside, Wash punched York in the shoulder as hard as he could. "Asshole, I was about to have a fucking threesome with two hot guys before you blundered in."

York rubbed at his shoulder and scowled at him. "You're lying. There's no way that you could've seduced _two_ guys in that time frame. Maybe one, but not two. Not even you can do that."

"Shut up, York."

South leaned forward, looking interested. "Does Wash often pick up people that quickly?"

"Ohhhh, yeah! He has super powers. Don't let that adorable face fool you, the dude's banged more girls than I have and I'm not even counting the guys." York took Wash's face in his hands and smushed his cheeks together.

South crossed her arms skeptically. "Bet he's terrible in bed, though."

"Nope. Once we got drunk and totally fucking banged. Well, sorta. He blew me and I passed out after that. But that was the best oral I've ever gotten," York bragged.

Wash pulled his head away. "Please shut up. We agreed to not talk about that."

York and South both snickered. They all jumped off of the porch and headed to the sidewalk, where Carolina was talking to North, Maine, and Connie.

"Maine? You said that we had to leave, right?" Wash shot his friend a slightly annoyed look. Maine grumbled and nodded, waving goodbye to Connie, North, and South.

With Wash dragging York and Maine carrying Carolina, they headed back to their dorm building and Wash pushed Locus and Felix out of his thoughts.

He didn't think about either of them until about a week later, when he was rushing to class. Wash was reminded that they existed as he hurried down an empty hallway, trying not to drop his books. Well, it was mostly empty. Only a couple of people wandered the halls and Wash didn't notice that one of them was walking up to him until there was a light touch on his wrist.

Wash looked up and was suddenly face-to-face with Locus. His hair wasn't in a ponytail this time. Instead, it fell loose around his shoulders. As Locus looked down at him, a couple strands fell onto Wash's face.

Without a word, Locus gently pressed their lips together. His motions were more deliberate and precise than Felix's. Locus smelled like shampoo and soap and tasted like coffee. Wash tried to balance his textbooks and papers in his arms. Locus put his hands on Wash's hips, toying with the belt loops on his jeans.

Locus pulled away and rested his forehead against Wash's. The corners of his mouth were slightly turned upwards, like the ghost of a smile. Wash bit his bottom lip and looked at Locus through his eyelashes. "I should really go to class."

"Probably," Locus confirmed. Neither of them moved, though.

"I'm gonna be late," Wash breathed.

"Probably."

Wash kissed Locus again, a little harder this time. Locus' hand came up to cup the side of Wash's face. He rubbed his thumb over Wash's cheekbone. The motion sent shivers down Wash's spine and he tried to press himself closer to Locus. Locus finally pulled away and gave him a light push. "Go to class."

Panting slightly, Wash gave Locus a lopsided smile. "I'll see ya later, Lo."

The next few times that Wash did see either Felix or Locus, they were never alone. It was always in a crowded hallway or when one of them was talking to friends. Whenever they passed each other, Felix would brush his fingertips against Wash's arm. Locus would nudge him with his shoulder.

It was almost a month since they had first met and three weeks after Locus and Wash had kissed, that Felix bounced up to Wash. Wash had been waiting for his friends to go to dinner, but he instantly turned his attention to Felix.

"Hey, Wash!" Felix gave Wash a quick kiss on the lips. "My friend, Kimball, is throwing this party tonight. It's in our apartment building, it's actually not to far from here. But I'm supposed to invite people, so I was wondering if you wanted to go?" Felix grinned and batted his eyelashes.

"Yeah, sure! Definitely!" Wash nodded, hoping that he didn't sound too enthusiastic.

Felix gave him a cheesy smile and a thumbs up. "Hey, why don't you give me your phone number so that I can text you the address?"

Wash pulled his phone out of his pocket, unlocked it, then handed it to Felix. "Here. Just make a new contact."

Felix tapped on his phone for a moment, then handed it back to Wash. "Alright! I'll see you soon."

Wash waved goodbye, then walked over to the table in the food court that his friends had secured. York and South had already started eating, but everyone else was looking at him. Their expressions ranged from surprise to actual worry.

"Wash, who was that?" Connie asked, concern in her voice.

Giving her a confused look, Wash started to eat the food that Maine had gotten for him. "His name's Felix, he just invited me to a party."

North quickly interrupted, something he almost never did. "Don't go. Don't even think about going."

"What?" Wash's stopped eating at the intensity in North's voice. So did South and York.

"Felix is bad news. He hangs around with this really creepy, tall guy. They're both fucking scary, I don't trust them." North crossed his arms stubbornly and leaned back in his chair.

Wash raised an eyebrow. "Are you talking about Locus? He wouldn't hurt a fly! Why would you even say that?"

"Locus and Felix? Oh man, they're creepy as fuck," South agreed.

Wash scowled at the twins and mumbled out a, "Whatever." He kept picking at his food, but Wash had lost his apatite.

North put a warm and comforting hand on Wash's shoulder. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings and I know that you don't believe me, but please don't go to that party, Wash. I'm worried about you."

Wash stared at North and the concerned look in his eyes. Wash sighed in defeat and shrugged North's hand off of his shoulder. "Fine. I have homework to do anyways."

North beamed at him and Wash stood up to stretch. "I'm gonna head home. You wanna come with, Maine?"

Maine shook his head. Wash grabbed his backpack and waved goodbye to everyone. As soon as he started his walk home, Wash had resolved to still go to the party. Part of him felt bad about lying to North, but North wasn't his mother and couldn't tell him what to do. Especially when it came to boys and parties.

The moment Wash walked into his small dorm, his phone buzzed. When he glanced down at it, Wash saw that he had gotten a text from Felix. The time and the address of the party were displayed on the small screen.

He had about an hour before he had to leave. Wash threw on the shirt that he thought made him look the best. It was a dark gray color and had yellow cuffs. Wash ran a comb through his sandy blonde hair and quickly shaved off what stubble he had.

Twenty minutes later, Wash was outside the door of Felix's friend's apartment. Loud music and the sound of people talking and laughing came from inside. Wash knocked before he could make himself too nervous.

The door opened and a woman with red hair and a serious expression opened the door. "Hi. I'm Kimball."

Wash smiled at her, trying not to look like the scared freshman. "Hey, I'm Wash. Felix invited me."

Kimball nodded. "Yeah, he won't shut up about you. Come on in." She opened the door wider and Wash walked in. The apartment was full of people that he didn't know and he didn't see Locus or Felix in the crowd.

Kimball introduced him to a few people, most of which were upperclassmen. There were a few other freshmen and sophomores mixed in with the group, but they all seemed to know each other. Wash felt slightly awkward and he kicked himself over not listening to North.

Suddenly, there was a tap on his shoulder. Wash turned around and was met with Felix's warm lips. Between kisses, Wash managed to ask, "Where were you?"

Felix wrapped his arms around the back of Wash's neck and hummed against his lips. "We're fashionably late. Let's go dance."

With that, Felix grabbed Wash's and Locus' hands and dragged them to the area where the most people were dancing.

Felix pressed himself against Wash's front and started rocking in time with the music. Locus moved behind Wash, his hands securely on Wash's waist. He leaned over to mouth at Wash's neck as they moved with the thumping music and the people around them.

Wash couldn't help but moan and throw his head back against Locus' shoulder when Locus found his sweet spot. Felix stopped for a moment, then grinned. "Wow, dude. You're pretty sensitive, huh?"

"S-shut up," Wash managed out.

Felix blinked and stared at him for a few seconds, then pointed at the door. "Alright, we're leaving."

"What? You just got here, isn't that rude?" Wash asked in disbelief. Locus nibbled at the area below his ear and Wash practically melted against him.

"Well, you're fucking hot and I'm horny. I'll explain to Kimball later." Felix pulled Wash out the door with Locus following close behind.

Once in the elevator, Felix's hands were all over Wash. He was backed into a corner and Felix still pressed closer to him. His cold hands found their way up Wash's shirt, raking his short nails along his ribs. Locus pressed the button and waited patiently for the doors to slide open. Wash could hear the jiggling of keys in his hand.

In a whirl of kisses and hands, Wash was suddenly shirtless on Felix and Locus' bed with Locus on top of him. Felix was undressing himself enthusiastically off to the side. Locus was nipping and sucking at Wash's neck and Wash's hands were tangled in his long hair. His mouth had fallen open in a silent cry of pleasure.

Locus' long fingers were working at his belt buckle and even though Wash hadn't drunken anything, his head was still spinning. His belt finally came off and Locus wasted no time in pulling off Wash's jeans and boxers. He shivered at the cold air, trying to resist the urge to cover himself up.

Felix paused in taking off his own pants and Locus stopped moving. They both stared at Wash's naked body, making him blush in embarrassment. He could feel their gaze crawling up and down his figure and he hoped that he looked alright.

"You think too much," Felix commented and continued to tear off his own clothes. Wash looked over at him and let himself stare at Felix like Felix had at him. Locus also started to undress and Wash found himself conflicted about where to look. There was a hot guy on his right and a hot guy on top of him.

Wash decided to watch as the very naked Felix lazily wandered over to the bedside table. He grabbed a bottle of lube and some condoms from a drawer and threw them onto the bed. Locus finished taking of his clothes and threw them onto a pile on the ground.

Locus' large and warm hand suddenly wrapped around Wash's dick. He gasped and turned his attention back to the man on top of him. Locus kept a loose grip as Wash thrusted up into his hand. Locus looked pleased with himself as Wash quietly whimpered for more.

The bed dipped as Felix crawled up next to them. "Goddamn, this is hot."

Wash looked over at Felix and managed to give him a half smile. Felix tossed the lube to Locus, who caught it deftly with his free hand. Locus let go of Wash for a moment to pour a generous amount of lube onto his fingers.

Wash shivered as Locus' wet fingers probed around his hole. His gripped the sheets tightly as Locus pushed his middle finger into him, then slowly pumped in and out. Wash sucked in a breath when Felix replaced where Locus' hand had been with his mouth.

Felix's mouth was smooth, warm, and wet. He bobbed up and down Wash's length while Locus worked on stretching him open with two fingers. Wash tried not to thrust up into Felix's mouth, not wanting to accidentally make him gag. That fear was thrown out the window as Felix slowly swallowed all of him, not stopping until his nose was touching Wash's stomach.

Felix pulled off, gasped for breath and Wash moaned at the sudden loss of contact. Locus twisted his fingers inside of him, finding the perfect spot to lightly push against. Wash arched up off the bed and swore loudly.

"Wow Wash," Felix gasped, his voice a little hoarse, "you're pretty noisy."

Wash bit his lip and offered Felix a sheepish smile. "Sorry-y!" He cried out as Locus added a third finger. Wash twisted the bedsheets in his grip.

"Don't be." Locus shot Felix a glare and pulled his fingers out. "You look the prettiest when you're moaning in the pleasure."

Felix snorted as Wash blushed. "I wasn't complaining. I just expected him to be the quiet type. I guess not." Felix shrugged and walked back over to them.

He pulled Locus into a deep kiss and Wash was content to just watch for a moment. He lightly stroked himself while Felix licked into Locus' mouth, the wet sounds of them making out filling the room. Felix's hand crept down Locus' body and ended up on his dick. Locus broke the kiss to groan quietly and lean against the wall for support.

Felix backed off and looked over the two of them, smirking slightly. "How do you guys wanna do this?"

Wash shrugged, not really embarrassed anymore. "I could give one of you a blowjob while the other fucks me."

"Who does what?" Locus got up from the bed to put on a condom. Felix did the same and Wash tried not to look too excited.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Felix suggested. Locus was indifferent, so the two of them quickly battled it out. Locus won, with rock against scissors. He got to choose what he wanted. Of course, he chose that he was going to top.

Locus had Wash roll onto his back. Felix climbed onto the bed, his back resting against the headboard. His legs splayed out, making it easy for Wash to climb between them. He carefully licked a stripe up Felix's dick and Felix hissed in response. Wash finally noticed the ring at the head of Felix's dick and he gently nibbled at it. Felix seemed to like that, because he tugged on Wash's hair and moaned loudly, totally unabashed.

Then, Wash swallowed all of Felix easily. This earned him several sharp yanks on his hair and a whining plead for more. As Wash started to suck Felix off, Locus put a pillow under Wash's hips to prop them up. He lined his dick up with Wash's hole and slowly pushed inside of him.

Wash pulled off of Felix for a moment and panted. Locus was a lot bigger and thicker than he had expected, but it was nothing that he couldn't handle. Locus pressed into him, his dick filing Wash up. When he was buried to the hilt between Wash's cheeks, Locus paused to give Wash a moment to adjust.

Felix, however, quickly got impatient. He pushed his dick back into Wash's face, rubbing it against his cheeks and lips. "Come on. Suck," he ordered.

Wash obeyed and went back to sucking Felix's dick. As he moved up and down Felix, Locus started to slowly thrust. His grip was tight on Wash's hips, probably tight enough to leave bruises. Wash swirled his tongue around Felix's head, going as slowly as Locus was.

As Locus speed up a bit, Wash did the same. As he sucked, Wash ran his tongue along Felix's length. Felix made beautiful noises and thrusted up into Wash's mouth without a care. Wash was suddenly thankful that he didn't have too much of a gag reflex.

"You okay, Wash?" Locus asked gently. He was braced above Wash and Wash could tell that he was using up all of his self control right now. Locus kept making small movements that were driving Wash insane.

Wash pulled off of Felix with a slight popping noise. He rested his forehead against Felix's thigh and groaned as Locus shifted again. " _Yes._ Please, just fuck me."

Locus didn't need Wash to tell him twice and he slammed back into him. Wash whimpered as Locus started going harder and faster. His hard dick rubbed against the pillow, providing barely enough friction.

Felix started to get frustrated at the lack of sucking, so he dragged Wash back over to his dick. Wash barely had time to fit his lips over his head before Felix copied Locus and roughly shoved his dick into Wash's mouth. Wash moaned at the roughness and let Felix fuck his face, shoving him down onto his dick and thrusting up at the same time.

Locus started to go even harder. The headboard slammed against the wall and Wash doubted that their neighbors would be too happy in the morning. Wash was a mess, the only reason he was still able to suck Felix off was because of the grip on his hair.

"Fuck, Wash. Your mouth is so fucking good," Felix growled. He was starting to get sloppy with his thrusts as he fucked Wash's throat. He pushed Wash all the way down his length, pushing his dick into Wash's throat.

Felix cried out something in a language that neither Locus or Wash understood. Wash gagged as Felix came. The position forced him to swallow all of Felix's cum, no matter how bad it tasted. Honestly, he didn't really mind.

With his mouth free, Wash started to moan and swear even more. "Locus, please. Please, fuck me. Harder, please."

Locus followed the orders and started thrusting as fast and as hard as he could. Wash could feel himself getting closer. His cries were getting louder and he gripped Felix's thighs tightly. Locus felt so good inside of him.

"Lo, I'm gonna... Fuck, I'm gonna come. Please, let me come," Wash begged.

Locus pulled Wash's hips up a bit and grabbed his dick, starting to jack him off as he thrusted. "Don't come until I do."

Wash whimpered and buried his face in the bed. He babbled something out in Portuguese, hoping that Locus and Felix wouldn't understand him.

"That's dirty, Wash." Locus chuckled softly, then he paused his movements.

Wash screamed at him to keep moving. "Não para, porra!"

Locus flipped Wash around, so that he was on his back. Locus grabbed Wash's legs by the back of his knees and motioned for Felix to hold them. Felix gripped his legs tightly, keeping them above his head. Wash gripped Locus' forearms as Locus reinterred him.

With the change in position, Locus was able to get in deeper and had easier access to Wash's dick. It only took a couple of thrusts to have Wash groaning in Portuguese again.

Locus started to pant and his even thrusts became more erratic. Wash was on the verge of tears, he needed to come so bad. His dick ached with need and he didn't know how long he could keep himself from coming.

Luckily, Locus finally lost his composure. With a deep groan, he came. Locus fell against Wash, lazily riding out his orgasm with slow thrusts. Wash didn't need to be instructed to release.

He clawed at Locus' back and threw his head back. He could feel Locus' mouth biting and scraping on his neck. Wash's mouth fell open as his amazing orgasm came to an end. He shut his eyes and took a few ragged breaths before opening them again.

The three of them laid there in stunned silence for a few minutes. Felix moved down from the front of the bed and sandwiched Wash in between him and Locus. The smell of cigarette smoke filled the room. Wash hadn't noticed that Felix had started smoking.

Locus rolled off of Wash and pulled the blankets up around them. He ran his fingers through Wash's sweat soaked hair and moved up next to him, so that he was the big spoon. Felix had an arm around Wash's shoulder and he used the other to hold his cigarette.

Wash closed his eyes, letting himself fall asleep to the fell of smoke and the warmth of being between two people.


End file.
